Chronicles of the USS Avenger- Episode 1-The Adventure Begins
by rdm2
Summary: After the Kelvin incident Starfleet develops a new Avengers Program. On the USS Avenger are the children of heroes. This is their story. In Episode one as they settle into the academy, they track down a man only known as Hope Killer. Who is he? How high will his body count go? And most importantly, will they find him before he finds them, or will their first year be their last?
1. The Idea

Prologue

* * *

In the aftermath of the Kelvin incident, Starfleet decided they needed to be prepared for the possibility of future wars. Looking at the past for ideas, they came upon avengers initiative. They looked into what happened to earths old heroes. Most had settled down their lifespan stretched because of the infinity formula. The formula had gotten injected into all the heroes of the time. Most were not willing to give up their lives and their families to travel in space. Their time of adventure had ended.

It was the time for the next generations adventure to begin.

This is the story of the USS Avenger, and her crew. Their mission, to protect the federation from threats both external, and internal.

We will solve encounter such mysteries such as "What is Black Cat (Leonard Eugene Hardy) hiding." "Who is the mysterious Hope Killer?" "Who does Shenanigans really work for?" and "How AU will this get" (hint for the last one: Very AU.) at their first year at the academy. Thus we begin.


	2. The Beginning

I do not own Star Trek, Marvel, Inuyasha, James Bond, or Hellsing. I do own my OCs. I love my OC's.

-Me- 'chases my OCs'

-Firebird- "eep"

-Me- 'Hugs Huntress'

-Huntress- "Help"

-Queen of Hearts- 'Grabbing note cards' "Umm…"

-Icicle- 'peaking over Queen's shoulder' "Please be aware that the author is quite crazy"

-Queen of Hearts- "Don't we already know that?"

-Firebird- 'runs from author' "Start the story already"

Chapter 1. The Beginning

All was quiet as the sun began to rise over Starfleet Academy. Everyone was still asleep. Well almost everyone…

"Ali" came a loud annoyed voice, " did you take my earrings again."

"Non Dawn, If you can't find them ask Astrid to find dem again." Replied Alison sounding exasperated.

"Please Astrid." Alison pleaded.

Seconds later a pair of gold hoop earrings came flying through the air. "They were in the fridge this time. Stop leaving stuff in weird places." Called Astrid.

"I don't leave stuff in odd places dat often, " insisted Alison.

"You left your keys in the box of light balls, your shoes in the freezer, your watch in the fridge, and your phone in my make-up." Proclaimed Dawn.

"I've found your homework in the fridge, and your wallet in my left shoe," added Astrid walking into the room.

"I found your hat on the roof, your right sock with the dirty dishes, your keys between the windows, your new ring with the fruit, and your toothbrush in my closet," added Tsikiko.

"Okay, maybe I have a petite issue with leaving stuff around," admitted Alison.

"A little?" scoffs Astrid.

"Anyway, everyone ready? This is our first day at the academy, we need to make a big impression. First impressions are important," worried Dawn.

Dawn was wearing a her Starfleet student uniform, with a black leather coat, though she had accessorized. She had a gold phoenix pendent, a watch around her wrist, and her gold hoop earrings. With her brown eyes, bright red hair, and sun kissed skin she stood out.

"I think we're as ready as we're ever going to be," said Astrid. Also wearing her red uniform. She had accessorized with a choker necklace made of pure silver that depicted a snake eating its own tail, with emeralds as its eyes, a silver bracelet with runes carved into it, and earrings in the shape of the rune Isa, and six rings on her fingers each symbolizing her family. A eight legged horse, a giant wolf, a snake, a hellhound, two wolves chasing each other, and one with a raven. With her pale skin, black hair, and bright emerald green eyes, she was the splitting image of her father.

"I think I was ready last week, mon ami" joked Alison. Red uniform, and brown leather trench coat, with a long gold necklace with a jewel at the end, gold watch, alert bracelet (allergic to most medicine), nails painted black, diamond stud earrings, and four rings.

"You can relax Dawn" Tsikiko reassured her. In her uniform, she was also wearing a pendant of a crescent blue moon made of silver with sapphire creating a circle out of it, this was hung on a leather lanyard. She had snake fang earrings, and was wearing a bear skin cloak.

Walking into the main building, they found themselves lost.

"We're lost," commented Tsikiko.

"Brilliant observation Sherlock" grumbled Dawn.

"Excuse moi," Alison yelled, "Can anyone help us find our classes."

"Hello. Where does a beauty like you need to be? I have a map and am willing to assist some damsels in distress" a voice said from behind them.

Turning around they say a blue eyed, blond haired boy with a cocky smile.

"Queen of Hearts" Alison waved "needs to get to Hand-To-Hand Combat with Professor Black," challenged Dawn.

"room 109 there." He pointed on the map.

"Huntress" Tsikiko nodded "needs to go to Xenobiology with Professor Thomason," said Dawn narrowing her eyes.

"619, which is right there," pointing at another spot on the map.

"Icicle" Astrid tilted her head "needs to get to Ancient Philosophies."

"106, which is there."

"And I need to get to Leaders Through History."

"What no weird name?"

"Their code names, and I'm Firebird."

"Your class is in room 325, and since I'm on my way I would be delighted to escort you."

"How about a name first Mr.?" started Dawn.

"Kirk, James Kirk, at your service" Said Jim imitating James Bond.

"Bond you are not. Mr. Kirk. But I accept your offer of escorting me." Dawn laughed.

"It will be my pleasure."

"I'm sure"

"So spill who was da cutie?" Alison squealed at lunch.

"Queenie" Dawn sputtered.

"Non you need to spill." Alison insisted.

"And the rest of us agree." Said Astrid.

Their whole dorm was sitting with them. The initiative was housed in a eight story building. The first floor was an entrance area with a huge room for meetings. Second, and third stories were the boys dorms. Fourth floor had a giant kitchen, dining room that fit everyone, and a Library. Fifth floor was the labs, and a med center. Sixth floor was an empty all purpose area. Seventh and eighth floors were the girls dorms. The training area was in the basement.

Each dorm floor had four dorms in it, and each dorm had eight students in them, two people to a room. Thus the building can hold one hundred and twenty-eight students. Not all are filled.

Each dorm had a dorm leader. The leader was in charge of everyone in the dorms well being. Dawn was her floors dorm leader. Her dorm included her, Dawn Katherine Summers aka Firebird daughter of Cyclops and Phoenix, her roommate was Alison Medee LeBleau aka Queen of Hearts, daughter of Gambit and Belladonna. Then there was Astrid Isa Lokidottir, daughter of Loki, and Darcy, and her roommate Tskiko Moriko Howlett also known as Huntress, daughter of Wolverine and Mariko. Next was Dawn's twin sister Stella Raven Summers aka Shadowbird, and her roommate Kamiko Gina Higurashi also known as Silver, daughter of Sesshomaru, and Kagome. Sanda Nadya Malinda Dracul or Tears, dhampire daughter of Alucard, roomed alone.

"Quit spacing out sis spill" Stella pleaded.

"His name is James Kirk, he prefers Jim though." Dawn answered reluctantly.

"Kirk huh, I wonder if he's the son of George Kirk," pondered Kamiko.

"Who?" asked Sanda.

"Get your head out of your blood thirst sometimes mon ami." Said Alison shaking her head.

Sanda growled. Kamiko glared, her gold eyes sharpening. Sanda blinked her red eyes, and shook her black hair. Kamiko brushed her silver hair out of her face hand brushing against the blue moon on her forehead.

"George Samuel Kirk was da hero of da Kelvin incident. He sacrificed himself to save da others on da USS Kelvin. His wife, Winona Kirk was giving birth at da time to James Tiberius Kirk. James is da second son of George Kirk, his eldest being George Samuel Kirk jr." Provided Alison.

"So Dawn's Jim is the son of a hero." Said Stella.

"He's not my anything." Insisted Dawn.

"Don't lie to da empath," scolded Alison, "He might not be yours yet, mais tu want da homme to be."

Dawn shook her head, "Even if I am do you think anything could come of it? He is such a ladies man."

"So was mon papa, and he and mon mama are happily married," countered Alison.

"Both of your parents are flirts, have you ever seen me flirt with anyone," replied Dawn sadly.

"Non, shikashi," started Kamiko.

"No, no buts," Dawn said forcefully, "it won't happen, now drop it."

"Seriously sis.." began Stella.

At that moment a scream filled the air. Everyone turned, and strained to see what was going on.

"S-s-s-sub-b-b-j-j-j-ject d-d-d-drop-p-p-p-ped," stuttered Stella.

"Oh my, this is interesting" commented Sanda, tilting her head.

"That is a severe understatement" scoffed Kamiko.

There in the middle of the room was a dead body, and sticking out of it was a flag that read 'HOPE IS DEAD'.

A/N: free cookies to whoever names who each of Astrid's rings represents. (;'.) Give me an idea for Alison's rings and I will feature them. They will keep changing so, keep giving me ideas.

Also more cookies to anyone who can help me with accents. Internet searches can only do so much. Alison needs a Cajun French accent, Kamiko a Japanese one, Sanda a mix of Romanian and English, Dawn and Stella New York, Tsikiko a mix of Japanese and Canadian, and any clue what kind of accent the Astrid should have? Words, phrases, and slang are also needed

Oh, yeah this is very AU. For those keeping track, all of the main characters of Star trek are in the same year (Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Bones, Chekhov, and Scotty.) this is because I want to see the interaction between the characters early.

I live off reviews. Please send. Flames will be given to Pyro's son Flame.


	3. examinations

-Icicle- 'peaks out from behind wall' "Is she gone?"

-Firebird- "I think so." –Looks nervous-

-Queen of Hearts- "Maybe if we give the disclaimer she won't show up."

-Huntress- 'Shrugs' "Worth a try"

-Firebird- "The author does not own Star Trek, Marvel, Hellsing, Inuyasha, Clue, or…"

-Me- 'Smirking' "Hello girls, whatcha doing?"

-Icicle- "Anything else recognizable, bye"

-Me- "Well that's one thing out of the way."

"Well that ended lunch pretty quickly," muttered Astrid.

"No kidding," snorted Alison.

"Who could eat after watching a dead body fall from the sky." Asked Dawn. "Other than someone that works with your mom's side of your family, Queenie," she said before Alison could say anything.

"Actually what I was going to say was are we going to investigate this?" Alison said blinking innocently.

"Right," said Astrid not believing her. "Wait what?" Astrid screeched, "you want us to look for a guy who kills people, sticks flags in them and drops them in the middle of crowds? Do you have a death wish? That's crazy!"

"How is that crazy? Most of our parent's generation was fighting mass murderers before they were our age. The youngest of the power pack was just eight, I think, when she started." Pointed out Dawn. "We're all over eighteen. We can handle it."

"Isn't our job going to be to investigate matters like this?" asked Tsukiko, "is that not what they are training us for?"

"Emphasis on training" argued Astrid.

"Well think of this as practical training" suggested Alison.

"There is no way for you to convince me to do this." Insisted Astrid.

Dawn gave a wide smile.

"How did you manage to convince me of this," groaned Icicle.

"Dawn laughed "Come on let's find out what happened to Mr. body," said Queen of Hearts.

"No more board game nights," moaned Huntress.

"Is that because Bloodlust almost choked on the dice when she swallowed it?" asked Queen of Hearts innocently.

"Everyone knows she only did that because Dragon dared her to. Stupid vampires. I've seen two year olds with more sense and self control," groaned Icicle.

"So true," laughed Queen of Hearts.

"Enough about the fangsters, I got the door open," interrupted Firebird.

The group entered the deserted room "Okay, I will search the ceiling, Icicle use your magic to scan for teleportation energy, Huntress search for scents, and Queen of Hearts you're examining the body, see how it died."

"On it sunshine," was Queen of Hearts response.

"Behave Queenie," replied Firebird.

"Yes, oh great, powerful, and fearless leader of us all."

Firebird glared.

"Oh wonderfully merciful, patient, forgiving leader of us"

Firebird continued to glare.

"Fine. Okay. Firebird."

"Go look at the corpse."

Meanwhile Huntress was sniffing around. "nothing down here. Firebird can ya give me a lift up to where the body fell in."

Firebird flew down, lifted her up, and flew up to the ceiling. Icicle grew herself a pair of wing, and followed. "There is some major teleportation energy here. Whoever did this was definitely a teleporter. As a power, not with a machine, the energy has a subtle difference. I can't follow the energy patterns though. It's as though it was scattered."

"got a scent here on the lighting fixture. male, with dandruff, no cologne, and has a cat." interrupted Huntress.

"Good job," said Firebird, "any news Queenie?"

"Bullet wound to the left leg, stab marks everywhere, broken hyoid."

"So she was strangled,shot and stabbed."

"If it makes you feel better, she was probably shot, stabbed, then strangled," said Queen of Hearts hesitantly.

"No that does not help," sighed Firebird.

"Queenie take some samples for DNA testing, and take pictures," said Firebird, "then we, all need to get to our next class."

"Miss Sinister is done. The DNA test is in. Our victim is twenty-five year old inspirational speaker Charity White. She is married to John White. Her father, Andrew Walker, is a youth pastor and her mother Joy Walker helps out. She has two sisters, Amy Walker, a social worker, and Faith Wolf a missionary in Russia." She also has a brother named William Walker, a psychologist. Faith is married to Robert Wolf the third, also a missionary. they have two girls, a Mary Wolf, and a Opal Wolf. William Walker is married to Ruth Walker nee King, a physical therapist. They have one son, Daniel Walker. I'll ask Birdie to contact them, she's really good with people. Oh, and may I say that Miss Sinister is very creepy. I was not about to hand over samples from my body for her to play with." Stated Huntress

"Could that be what the message in her was referring to. Mrs. White, not Miss Sinister." suggested Icicle.

"Agreed," said Firebird, "And I will speak with Miss Sinister about her behavior, again."

Miss Sinister or Rebecca Mary Essex with her black hair, pure red eyes, red diamond on forehead and creepy behavior often freaked out the other avengers. She was a female clone of Mr. Sinister, and shared many of his gifts.

The telepathic Birdie on the other hand is named Raven Asga'ya'Ge Neramani-Xavier, and is the daughter of Professor Charles Francis Xavier, and Empress Lilandra Neramani. She has orange eyes, and black hair that she normally wears in a bun, and as said is very good with people.

"Also have Agent look up other 'Hope' people in the area." sighed Firebird.

"Not Rubicon?" asked Huntress.

"He's still on Punishment corralling duty after the stunt in the kitchen." groaned Firebird

"Ouch"

Agent was the daughter of Phil Coulson, named Rebecca Susan Coulson. Rebecca had brown hair and blue eyes. She might not work for S.H.I.E.L.D. like her dad, but she still had contacts, and people who owed her favors there, so she would get that info.

Rubicon was the son of Sage and Bishop, and was named Charles Burnum Bishop. He had black hair and blue eyes. He had his mother's powers of Cyberpathy, Multitasking, Genetic sight, Jump-start, X-gene sense, and her father's paranoia.

Punishment is the daughter of the Punisher, called Nilda Alessandra Castle. With her father's hair and eyes, and mother's (whoever she was) facial features, she seemed intent on continuing her father's crusade. She was only here because it was here or jail for her, and made her displeasure known.

Err. Updates will be random for a while. I get distracted easily, and summer is very busy for me. So saying sorry now.

On another note the bios will be given only after a new character is introduced. I'm trying to get them out of the way, but if anyone wants a full bio, comment me and I will reply.


End file.
